ESPIA NOCTURNO
by susey
Summary: Sakura despierta y se da cuenta que alguien la observa atreves de la ventana... si chikas ya lo saben es sasuke, pero que querra? matarla o besarla... es un tonto resumen.. pero con este fic planeo regresar a escribir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Si alguien lee esto... hola... ase como mil años que no escribo nada, pero hoy me dio la gana comenzar este FIC que solo constara de dos capis super chiquitos, la idea me rondaba ya la mente así que para estar tranquila comense este primer capi.**_

_**No se si alguien lo lea, si es así gracias y si no pues, ni modo jaja aunque apesar de que yo no escribo muchos fics si leo y dejo rew, así que si alguien lo lee pues, hay lo que sea su voluntad.. jaja soy muy dramática, bueno ahora si.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A KISHIMOTO- SAN QUE A CREADO ESTE UNIVERSO.**_

_**COMENSEMOS**_

* * *

¿Qué fue lo que me despertó?

-Acaso el frio que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de mi dormitorio,-

-Tal vez el hecho de que ahora casi todas las noches padecía insomnio…-

-O quizá una de las tantas pesadillas que me acompañaban cuando al fin podía dormir.-

Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, Suspire y aun con los ojos cerrados me gire sobre mi costado derecho para ver la hora en el reloj de mi mesita de noche.

Las 3:05 AM… Perfecto otra noche sin poder dormir, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer seria levantarme de la cama…

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, había una presencia extraña afuera de mi ventana, seguramente vigilándome desde una de las ramas del árbol que daba a esta, por un momento me paralice completamente sin saber que hacer… me recordé a mi misma respirar y analizar qué era lo que estaba pasando, en primer lugar me mantuve quieta sobre la cama, seguro que la persona que me espiaba no se había dado cuenta de que yo había despertado, realmente tenía mucha suerte al haber organizado mi habitación, de manera que, ahora al estar mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche, daba completamente la espalda a la ventana que había en mi habitación.

Me concentre en agudizar mis sentidos, mientras que al mismo tiempo ralentizaba mi respiración, la persona que estaba afuera, estaba sumamente intranquila, y su chacra pasaba de la ira a la desesperación…

¿Sería algún miembro de otra aldea que viniera a asesinarme?, o quizás alguien que tenían la orden de llevarme con vida para sacarme información de la aldea.

¿Que debía hacer?, si saltaba de la cama en ese momento, me atacaría o huiría? No podía contar con recibir ayuda, mi nuevo departamento estaba en el corazón de la aldea, se suponía que era una zona segura, y cualquier ANBU que estuviera de guardia, estaría patrullando por las murallas de la aldea, no aquí.

Deslice lentamente la mano bajo mi almohada, siempre guardaba algún kunai de bajo, solo por si acaso, y – ¡mierda!-

no había nada, claro recordé, todo seguía empacado en la salita de mi departamento, como pude a verlo olvidado, y es que esa misma noche había regresado de una misión de dos semanas y al estar cansada, avente mi mochila sobre el sofá y me metí directamente a la ducha, para irme directamente a la cama.

-joder- y ahora aquí estaban las consecuencias de mi estupidez, la única noche que no contaba con un arma, me costaría la vida… genial… y para colmo cuando encontraran mi cadáver, verían mi tonta pijama, unos shorts descoloridos y de ositos, junto con mi blusa llena de hoyos.

Si ya lo veía venir en el informe que le entregaran a mi maestra la –Hokague-, Sakura Haruno muere, y ni siquiera heroicamente si no que, vergonzosamente vestida…

Definitivamente el idiota que me espiaba, me las pagaría, lo atraparía y torturaría hasta la muerte… mientras cavilaba todo esto apenas habían pasado unos minutos… podía verlo en el reloj … pero ya estaba decidido saltaría de la cama y me prepararía para enfrentarlo.

Respire profundo y justo antes de pegar el salto se escucho un fuerte ruido…

-Que haces ahí teme-

Era la voz de Naruto, y también el quejido sordo que hiso el árbol al soportar el peso de otra persona,

-shhh cállate dobe- ¿quieres que se despierte?

Me congele y apenas si pude tomar aire de nuevo, era la voz de sasuke, o por kamisama… el espía era el… seguí sin moverme, tensa y haciendo todo lo posible para aparentar tranquilidad.

* * *

SI LOSE LOSE NO DICE MUCHO EL PRIMER CAPI, PERO OIGAN ESTOY INTENTANDO VOLVER A ESCRIBIR DESPUÉS DE UNA LARGA AUSENCIA, ASÍ QUE SI ALGUIEN LO LEE Y LO SIGUE LA CONTINUACIÓN LA SUBIERE ANTES DEL PRÓXIMO MIÉRCOLES .


	2. ¿SOÑE?

_**HOLA NIÑAS Y NIÑOS, estoy profundamente feliz por su apoyo, gracias por leerme y dejarme comentarios. **_

_**aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo, esta vez lo e hecho mas largo (mucho mas largo) pero es que e estado inspirada, (o eso creo)**_

_**No quisiera hacerlas esperar así que vamos, espero y les guste. **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A KISHIMOTO- SAN QUE A CREADO ESTE UNIVERSO.**_

* * *

Por un instante, que se me antojo una eternidad, no hubo más ruido que el suave, relajado y fingido sonido de mi respiración.

**-Nani, Sasuke ella no se ha despertado-**

A pesar de que esta vez Naruto si había bajado la voz, había sido capaz de escucharlo perfectamente, supongo que esto se debía, no solo al escaso metro que me separaba de ellos, si no al total y casi sepulcral silencio de la aldea.

**-Hmph-**

**-Nee teme, dime qué haces aquí-**

**-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ahora lárgate-**

**-Mmm bien, pero me pregunto qué diría Sakura-chan si la despierto-**

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras yo comenzaba a desesperarme, muerta de curiosidad por la respuesta de Sasuke, y fue por eso por lo que, no me levante echa una furia a iniciar una masacre en contra de mis "visitantes".

**-Hmph, seguramente solo se limitaría a golpearte hasta la muerte, por espiarla.-**

**-¡DEMO! Pero si tu eres el que la estaba espiando, yo solo pasaba por aquí.-**

**-Cállate, la despertaras**-

Mas silencio de nuevo, esto era sumamente irritante, me revolví en la cama dando vuelta a la ventana fingiendo que aun soñaba.

**-No creo que se despierte, Sakura-chan está cansada, encontré a Sai, hace unas horas, me dijo que, ella se había llevado la peor parte en la misión, pues no solo curo a las personas que dejaron malheridas los ninjas renegados, si no que el enfrentamiento que tuvieron cuando los alcanzaron fue brutal.-**

**-Pasa mucho tiempo con ese rarito de Sai, verdad-**

**-!Te digo que ella casi se queda sin chacra y tú te preocupas por si pasa tiempo con sai!, ¿Quién es el rarito en esto?**

**-Hmph, yo solo señale lo obvio-**

**-Sasuke, dime qué haces aquí-** esta vez, Naruto iba enserio y supe que no dejaría ir a sasuke sin una explicación.

**-Salí a caminar, y me pareció ver movimientos por aquí, yo ni sabía que era su casa.-**

**-Ahh y por eso llevabas tanto tiempo aquí mirándola como tarado-**

**-Eso no es verdad yo acabo de llegar-**

**-Llevo más de media en la esquina, viéndote mirarla porque no dices la verdad-**

**-Esa es la verdad, además como crees que me puede importar ella-**

**-¿A sí?, pues alguien me dijo que te vio cerca de la puerta de entrada, estuviste todo el día esperando a que llegara.**

**-Tsk, no es cierto-**

**-Deja de mentir, háblame con la verdad-**

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse intensas, ya había una discusión en toda regla, y poco a poco aumentaban sin darse cuenta el volumen de su voz y si bien no gritaban ya tampoco susurraban, a si que decidí renunciar a mi papel de bella durmiente, y mirarlos, a ver cuánto les tomaba darse cuenta de que aun sin moverme, los observaba, vi a Naruto inclinarse en el árbol, de cara a mi ventana hasta sentarse con las piernas colgando al vació aun sin percatarse de que estaba despierta lanzo un suspiro en señal de espera, mientras que Sasuke irritado le dio la espalda y mirando hacia la luna comenzó a hablar.

**-Bien, ¿quieres la verdad? pues entérate baka, No la había visto desde hace más de un mes, yo estaba en la aldea de la arena, cuando ella se fue, y no ha pasado un maldito día, desde que no me pregunte si está bien, si esta herida, si está sufriendo, o si esta con otro.**

**-Esto es ridículo Sasuke, ya pasaron cuatro años desde que la guerra termino, porque no le dices lo que sientes-.**

**-¡Por que ya no le importo!, desde que regrese, ella solo busca alejarse de mí, al principio no le tome importancia, pensé que seguía siendo la niña tonta y molesta de cuando éramos genin, aquella que me amaba, y a la que tanto herí.**

**-No ha sido fácil para ella teme, ¿sabes todo lo que sufrió cuando te fuiste?, sin contar con el hecho de que intentaste asesinarla en varias ocasiones.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero no era el verdadero yo ¿no lo entiendes? estaba perdido Naruto, el dolor me tenia cegado, estaba enloquecido por el poder y la venganza, no creas que no me atormenta el hecho de que estuve a punto de matarla, todas las noches despierto como loco, pensando que son verdad esas pesadillas en las que la asesino.**

**-Yo lo entiendo, ¿pero lo entiende ella? Como podría hacerlo si ni siquiera se lo has dicho.-**

**-Y para que quieres que se lo diga, si se perfectamente lo que ocurrirá, me mandara al diablo y se reirá en mi cara-**

**-¿Entonces cual es el plan, vigilar-la de por vida?-**

**-Y que mas puedo hacer, que quieres que haga, que me presente con flores y le diga, Sakura lamento haberlos abandonado esa noche, fui un estúpido egoísta que ignoro tus sentimientos y los de las personas que me querían, lamento haberme largado por tres años y luego cuando por fin me encontraron lamento, haber intentado matarte, haber huido después de eso, y luego haber intentado matarte dos veces más, lo siento, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que TE AMO y siempre lo he hecho es solo que pensaba que esos sentimientos solo me estorbarían y me harían débil pero ahora que puedo reconocerlo, quiero iniciar una vida contigo, perdóname, de ahora en adelante me dedicare a hacerte feliz, y te prometo que jamás volverás a llorara por mí.-**

Me quede atónita, seguramente si seguía dormida, eso debía ser, había acabado tan cansada que ahora mismo me encontraba soñando con lo que esperaba escuchar desde hace años, una disculpa, sin monosílabos, sin que yo tuviera que ir a rogar por ella, pero sobretodo dicha desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

De todas maneras por fin alguien se había percatado de mi despierta presencia, mientras Sasuke estaba aun mirando el cielo, Naruto había adaptado sus ojos a la oscuridad de mi recamara y ahora me miraba directamente a la cara paralizado con la boca abierta.

**-Hmph, no serviría de nada ¿Quién le creería a un traidor?-**

**-Yo etto, venia de la casa de Hinata, por eso estoy aquí, se me hiso tarde, no fue mi intención, estaba con ella pregúntaselo, no me mates, no soy un pervertido-.**

**-Tsk, no dije que lo fueras-** gruño sasuke, bajando la mirada, para ver a Naruto, aun paralizado y temblando de terror, Sasuke se puso rígido de inmediato y siguió lentamente la trayectoria de la mirada de nuestro rubio amigo hasta topar conmigo.

**-No te preocupes Naruto, porque no te vas a casa te veré mañana- dije por fin, con una voz tan serena que hasta a mi me sorprendió, lo vi asentir a toda velocidad y dar un salto para desaparecer.**

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana hasta abrirla completamente, la cara de Sasuke era digna de ser analizada por los genios de konoha, tal vez ellos pudieran descifrar con exactitud todas las emociones y colores que pasaban por ella, aun paralizado mirándome dije.

**-Acepto tu disculpa, pero quiero ver esas flores mañana temprano-.**

Salí por la ventana, sin importarme mi corta vestimenta, me acerque a él y tome su rostro entre mis manos, y así al fin después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, uní nuestros labios en un dulce beso, que comenzó primero tímida e incrédulamente, pero que al poco de reaccionar se convirtió en una abrasadora necesidad de sentirnos juntos.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hiso asfixiantemente necesaria nos separamos un poco.

**-Hace cuanto que estas despierta-. Pregunto él.**

**-No duermo- susurre – También tengo pesadillas, y en ellas siempre te vas-.**

**-Te juro que ya nunca lo haré- dijo mirándome desesperadamente.**

Y como para confirmar el mensaje me atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, ahora me encontraba perdida disfrutando del sabor de su boca contra mi fría piel, nos desliamos atreves de la ventana devuelta a mi habitación, y sin romper el contacto, caímos en la cama... la urgencia se había apoderado de nosotros, y sus manos buscaban frenéticamente sacarme la ropa de encima, mientras que las mías hacían lo propio con la suya.

Cuando al fin logramos deshacernos de ella, abrí las piernas y las coloque alrededor de su cintura, mientras el depositaba miles de besos en todo mi cuerpo, hasta soltarse de mi amarre y bajar lentamente hasta mi parte intima, gemí ante la sorpresa e intente incorporarme para detenerlo, pero el deleite que me provocaban sus besos, me hiso desistir de dar cualquier protesta y sinceramente ahora solo podía importarme sentir como su lengua entraba entre mis piernas, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo… pero de pronto fui consciente de su boca junto a la mira y ahora eran sus largos dedos los que entraban y salían de mi vagina…

Gruñidos roncos salían de su pecho, me daba cuenta que intentaba contenerse, mientras que yo menos discreta que él me desasía en gemidos los cuales parecían excitarlo mas y mas esto se estaba haciendo eternamente insoportable, ya no podía mas estaba a punto llegar a un ansiado clímax y casi podía sentirme tocarlo,

**-Sasuke.. por favor- **musite como pude, y por fortuna el entendió… de nuevo se coloco entre mis piernas, y esta vez yo lo apreté contra mí con más fuerza decidida a no soltarlo, entro en mi de una sola embestida, esta vez lo oí gemir mi nombre junto a mi oído y sin detenerse siguió su avance entrando y saliendo de mi con más fuerza, tome su cabello entre mis manos cuando por fin pude alcanzar el primer orgasmo de la noche el placer nublo mi alrededor, pero aun así pude percibir a Sasuke alcanzando su propio placer y soltándolo en mi interior… y eso fue solo el principio de mi desvelo

La luz del sol comenzaba a molestarme en verdad, me lleve una mano a la cara y por un segundo me quede quieta, hasta que recordé el extraño y maravilloso sueño de la noche anterior, me erguí de un salto y mire a mi alrededor, con la duda y esperanza de encontrar alguna señal que me permitiera confirmar que no lo había soñado.

La cama a mi lado estaba vacía, y para colmo yo estaba vestida, la ventana de mi habitación aun estaba entreabierta y no parecía haber rastro de que alguien hubiera pasado la noche conmigo.

Solté un suspiro de dolor, claro cómo no iba a haber sido un sueño, en que universo el orgullosos Sasuke Uchiha pudo haber soltado ese discurso a las tres de la mañana afuera de mi habitación.

Bueno no tenia caso darle vueltas a lo mismo, lo más sensato que podía hacer era pasar página, y que mejor que comenzar desayunando, mire el reloj y me corregí que mejor que comenzar comiendo ya eran más de las dos de la tarde.

Salí de mi habitación y apenas si pude avanzar dos pasos cuando me quede en shock, mire alucinada a mi alrededor donquiera que posara la mirada había montones y montones de jarrones rebosantes con rosas rojas, estaban por todos lados, en el piso, en los muebles, en la encimera de la cocina, en fin todo espacio lo llenaban rosas y mas rosas.

Cuando salí de mi estupor por fin me percate del sobre blanco que tenia uno de los jarrones, me acerque a él y sacando la tarjeta que contenía comencé a leer.

_** Aquí tienes las flores que debí entregarte**_

_** Hace mucho, he salido a entrenar pero**_

_** Volveré por la tarde. Te amo**_

_** P.D: Te he vestido de nuevo por si algún**_

_** Espía decide visitarte mientras no estoy.**_

_** (CLARO QUE NO LO DEJARÍA VIVIR PARA CONTARLO)**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Bueno que piensan les gusto? Meresco algun rew?**

**jajajjaja (risita histerica) **

**espero que si... les aya gustado...**

** No ya enserio aprovechando este espacio quisiera agradecer a todas la personas que leyeron esta pequeña historia, me aYan dejaron rew o no**

**chicas gracias por su apoyo, me han animado mucho, espero aberlas complacido aunque sea un poquito, y pues este capi va dedicado principalmente a las personitas que me escribieron y a las que siguen esta historia o la agregaron a sus favoritos**

**_ALICE UCHIHA 26_**

**_SAAKURAA_**

**_HARUNOAKATSUKI_**

**_MUSSA-LUNA_**

**_GUEST_**

**_XMOMO-CHAN_**

**_ARLETHE_**

**_SHUGOITIM_**

**_SAKURITA-AKATSUKI_**

**(perdonen si omití a alguien, aganmelo saber y prometo incluirlas en un one-shot que comienza a tomar forma en mi cabezita)**

**Ahora si me despido, espero verlas pronto. y gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
